thepeoplesunionofyovillefandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Union
The history of the Union is a long and glorious one. There were once two governments, one was an old stagnating yo government headed by the former president Andrew, its military, called the SS (state security) was headed by SS General Kaltenbrunner. The other government was called the Union Of Yovile Socialists ( Soviet Union) Soviet Chairman Vlad. ( March 22 2011) The three leaders of the governments decided it would be beneficial to merge, and the Peoples Union of Yoville was born. The SS changed its name to NKBD, and served as the military branch of PUOY. It was decided that the leaders would all share power equally. Andrew was the President, Vlad was the Prime Minister, and Kaltenbrunner was the Chancellor of the Union. As soon as the Union began, there was conflict. Two long time jealous rivals, the YAA and NSA started an all-out war against the Union, this war, known as "The war of liberation" was quickly won by the glorious Union. The YAA, lead by Stiller "the Jew" and NSA lead by "Ammo" were annexed into our workers paradise. The Union experienced tremendous growth around this time, it was a time of peace and prosperity- but all great things have haters, and this time it was a large group called YPF or "Yoville Police Force" . The YPF teamed up with Yoville's leaks, Yoville's News Room (YNR) and Yoville Attorneys Office and started another war against the Union. The Prime Minister and Chancellor would have none of this, and quickly began mobilizing to take down the enemies of Freedom on Yoville. This war, known as "The great YPF War" was a longer conflict than the first. First, Yovilles leaks was eliminated, second, Yovilles News Room was taken over and third, Yoville Attorneys Office was destroyed. The YPF stood alone against us, and were given a final warning to surrender but they refused. It was shortly before the "YPF Summer Jam" that the Union achieved victory over the aggressor, their page disappeared and the war was over, the PUOY once again was victorious. Nearly as soon as this was ended another one began, a group called EMY- (Elite military of Yoville) became hostile. This small and unorganized group stood no chance, as soon as the war started it ended in the PUOY annexing EMY as a branch. The PUOY kept expanding its influence over Yoville, and became more powerful by the day. The branch MOA (Ministry of agriculture, now a sub-division of NKVD) was created and the official religion of the Union- MELVINISIM was founded. This was the second long period of peace the PUOY experienced, and it ended just recently. The second peaceful period was interrupted in the era of traitors, the former minister of agriculture- Erik gave control of one of the union pages to a shady officer known as "G Little" where he was slandering the Union's sensational name. The Union put a quick and brutal end to this conflict, and regained their page. The traitors Erik and G Little were eliminated from Yoville, the Union was again, the superior power. Around this time it came to the attention of the Chancellor and Prime Minister that "President Andrew" spent to much time at teen parties and various other events, not to mention he was not participating in union affairs and never has. The 2 great leaders called for the resignation of Andrew as President, which he refued and thus was removed from office. After Andrew was impeached one of our finest members- Dylan, was promoted to "Head of intelligence and chief of Police" or "Chairman" , this position is directly under the Prime Minister and Chancellor. It was a few months after this a group known as "Yoarmy' was harassing the People's Union on their facebook page. The PUOY took action after long deliberation and deleted the Yoarmy's pages. Starting in early January of 2012, the former President Andrew Infected another innocent group called the YDR and tried to start a war with The Union. It was Quickly realized by the YDR's other leader, President Rulez- that Andrew was attempting to create conflict. Rulez removed Andrew from power. Rulez's government and the Union then became close allies. Soon a mafia known as the Corleone Family Became hostile. After weeks of conflict, we found out they were located on the kids server, while the Union was on Adults. Upon realizing this, the Union saw that it was not worth it to fight people on a different server; so The two organizations became friends. Some time after the Corleone conflicts, a Racists Rebel group named " The Confederate States of Yoville" Became hostile. With their small numbers, they caused no harm at all, but acted as if they had over members in their terrorist organization. The Union quickly put them down, and once again protected Yoville from the threats of Racism. The Union Continues to grow in power, size and influence daily, it is the envy of other groups and has unmatched comradeship and friendship between its members. To this day, history continues to be written, So all members will be remembered and written in the history of this monumental organization.